The Missing Pieces
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Yay! It's the Missing Pieces of Trinity's story. What happened that Find Me didn't tell us? We get to find out, the wild cards, the Invasion and even what happened after in the Cadmus Arc. Wally West/the Flash X OC
1. Wild Cards

**Hey! It's here! The missing pieces of Trinity's story! Now it's here and it's time to see what happened Before Trinity left the League!**

**disclaimer: **

**Trinity: LA only owns me!**

**Wild Cards**

It all started like some normal day. I woke up around eight at the watchtower and trained, then exercised. Before going down to have breakfast. Then I cleaned up the watchtower, or helped Hawkgirl or John with anything they needed.

"Trinity," Flash said into my comm,"Batman needs us in Las Vegas. Meet Supes and I in the Javelin bay."

"On it," I told them.

"So exactly why are we going to Las Vegas," I asked- then Superman patched feed into our jet," Okay Joker's there with a bomb. That's bad."

We landed next to Batman's jet,"Superman scoot up in the air with Trinity to see if you can find it. Flash you're on the ground with me."

"Right," Supes and I took to the sky. I gazed around and spotted the helicopter with Harley in it and smiled. I waved at the camera before I flew off.

I could just hear the Joker saying,"_Well that's a new face and she's not as clueless- or as badly dressed- as the boy in blue."_

I rolled my eyes and was about to blow up the copter when Supes said,"Found it!"

I followed him into the casino, and landed as he tossed the pool table aside. Flash ran up next to us,"Bigin'."

"You expect anything less from the Joker," Supes asked him.

I kneele down next to the bomb,"Looks like a binary setup but I can't tell the chemicals-" I yelped when Supes was hit with the laser and tossed across the room. The projectile flying by my head.

Four people in card get-ups walked into the room- Jack, Ten, King and Queen. King shot another blast at us, Flash dodged and I threw up a shield- the blast bouncing off and flied behind me.

Ten and Jack rushed at Supes. Kin and Queen attacked Flash. I growled and put up an invisibility shield. Waiting for the right time to help my friends. I saw King and Queen take Flash down. My shield dropped but my anger rose,"Oh no you didn't," I snarled and put both Queen and King up in an invisible shield, trapping them.

Queen and King gasped,"Hey," Queen whinnied," Put me down!"

King shot a blast but it just ricocheted off the walls, "Make me," I snarled back.

Queen smiled,"Fine," she willed the coins to hit me, which about a thousand of them did and made me loose consintration. Not to mention giving me several bruises in the prosses! I struggled under the coins wieght,"Little help," I yelped.

John was there in a heart beat, he used his ring to realse me. Then I got to fly over with him to tackle King. Well, really, I stopped Kings blast and Jonh hit him with a ring blast- but details, details.

We chased them out of the casino and Queen shot cars at us. Superman and John stopped three while I got to create a shield around one and set it back to the ground. The four young teens attacked again, John and I worked together to fend off King. But Flash got knocked off his feet by Queen. I placed a shield around him stopping the metal car before it hit him and shot it back at Queen.

I turned my attention back to King and shot a few square shields at him,"We got trouble," Batman radioed us," The bomb is a fake."

Well crap.

The Royal Flush Gang took off on their cards, Flash rushed over to John and I,"So we just let 'em go?" John asked Basty.

"Fo now," Batman agreed,"Our first priority is finding the real bomb."

Supes nodded,"Just give me a sec," before he took of up into the air. I was relieved when he radioed in,"There we go found it! No! Wait there's another one... Two more... Three... Twenty-five."

My mouth dropped open with everybody else's,"There are Twenty five bombs," Supes reported. He flew back down to us,"The last one is on the main floor of the Sphinx hotel."

Batman flew into action,"Split up and take them out. Stay in communication. Let's move!"

I flew up into the air and headed towards a casino. I used my power to make shields over everything on the first floor, when I found an inconsistency, I flew over and flipped the table over. I checked the bomb with my powers - only to find out it was a dud,"Third One's a dud. I'm moving on."

"So's is the first," John reported,"I'm moving on as well."

I flew out to my next location- some sort of hotel- It was a dud as well,"This is getting kinda annoying."

Flash voice invaded my ear as I flew to my next location,"Batman I've got a problem."

"You... Don't... Say," Batman was fighting with someone, not surprised.

"I found a bomb," Flash told him,"You gotta talk me throug disarming it."

I looked down, searching for Flash when I found him near the bomb. I landed,"I have his back."

Flash shot me a grateful glance as Batman contacted us,"Okay. Remove the lid."

"Already done," Flash told him.

"Don't jump ahead," Batman snapped. I cringed,"Do exactly as I say!"

"He opened it before he called,"I contemplated. I heard Batman yell as he was attacked,"Batman?"

"You okay," Flash asked him.

"Grasp the red metal collar with both hands," Batman instructed and Flash did so,"Pull it straight up. It's magnetized so don't touch the sides or It'll blow the whole block."

"Thats comforting," I carefully placed a shield around the collar,"No need to worry about that," I whispered to Flash.

"Done," Flash said.

"Disconnect the following wires," Batman ordered while he was getting waylaid,"in persicley this order. Blue, yellow and black striped, Red, then black."

Flash used his super speed to quickly disarm the bomb,"Okay what's next?"

"You're both done," Batman finished,"Find another one."

"We're on it," I told him as Flash took off in one direction while I flew the other way.

I flew into a hotel and did the same with the last finding nothing I flew out. Just in time to see a casino explode!

I immediately called Hawkgirl,"What was that! Are you two okay!"

"Lantern are you okay over there," Batman radioed.

When there was no response, I screamed,"Lantern CHECK IN!"

Hawkgirl's distressed voice came in,"One of the bombs went off. GL was inside in looking for him now."

"I'm on my way," Flash and I both radioed at the same time. I started towards the destruction

I froze when Batman radioed,"No you're not! Stay with the bomb and Trinity keep looking!"

"But," I started,"John's my mentor I need to-"

"Let him down by putting his own needs in front of thousands," Batman said coldly.

I sighed,"Alright! I'll look," I muttered under my breath,"But when I find Joker his head's coming off."

I found my first bomb and immediately worked to disarm it,"I found John," Hawkgirl reported,"He's in bad shape."

"We'll meet at the last bomb," Batman told her,"Then we'll go after Joker."

"Negative," Hawkgirl barked,"John needs medical attention."

"Let her go Batman," I said as I flew out of the hotel.

"Fine but make it fast," Batman ordered," We gotta-"

"Hawkgirl OUT," Hawkgirl yelled over him.

I flew into the last place I was assigned to check. A casino called the Lotus, I found the bomb under a piano and quickly disarmed it.

Something hot was headed towards me and I threw up a shield,"Hey," King smiled," Nice block."

I growled and was about to fly-tackled him. When he shot at the ceiling and caused it to collapse on me!

I screamed and tried to get away- but the rubble from the multi-floored building came on top of me and trapped me under it. I had enough time to throw up a small shield- but only one to cover about an inch of wiggle room.

King started to leave," Looks like you and your friends have to disarm the last bomb. Good thing you're out of it's blast zone. See ya."

I started to scream,"Help! Supes! Flash? Batman," I couldn't move my arm to reach my comm. I was trapped!

I could picture Joker laughing,"_Good job my boy! Poor thing will probably suffocate before her friends can help her."_

I started to struggle,"No! No! No! This can't be happening! I have to help them," but no amount of struggling would set me free. I started to cry and finally I had given up. I was going to die.

"Hey Supes, Trinity," Flash radioed me,"I could use some help."

"I'm trapped," I whimpered," But you can't hear me so.."

Supes radioed him,"I'm on my way. Trinity must be dealing with a bomb."

"If only," I snickered. Then my face softened and I sighed,"To think this is how I'm going to die.."

It was getting hard to breath, I laid my head back and started taking fewer breaths to try and save air. My shield kept stinking. Soon I was falling into a haze.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you," King taunted Flash as he distracted the speedster from the final bomb.

"I was hoping it was," Flash said as he dodged fire blast.

King jeered,"You're little force-field friend hoped for that too-and now she's out of play."

Flash momentarily paused,"WHAT!"

I snapped out of my haze when I heard Supes yelling,"Trinity! Trinity! Check in," well now that I knew I could get signal.. Didn't help me a lot though.

I could hardly breath, let alone move. Flash was next,"Trinity? You okay! Trinity?"

I couldn't do it. I couldn't move,"I'm sorry," I whimpered.

Batman came on the line,"Trinity you better check in or I will personally kick you out of the league."

Something snapped, I gathered up my energy to will my shield to push the rubble up about three inches,"Trapped," I whispered,"Lotos Casino. Running out of air. Hurry," I collapsed and my shield shrank down to it's smallest size. I revived no reply. But I could hear Joker's voice. Something was happening. But I wouldn't last long enough to know what.

******After Flash and Supes get free*****

Flash shook himself out of the brain-dead state he had been in,"Yah! Trinity! We need to find her! Where's that Lotus Casino? She'll probably be out of air by now!"

Supes firmly grabbed his younger friends shoulders,"Flash. You need to calm down. Panicking won't help us rescue Trinity. I believe the Lotus Casino is near 8th street. You should run there and-" Before Supes could finish his sentence the speedster was gone,"I'll follow you if you find her."

Flash stood I front of the casino that held Trinity captive. He sped into it but had to stop only a few steps from the door. The whole thing was cave in from the top floor down! Flash's heart rate went up,"Supes! I've found the casino! Hurry!"

Supes flew in two seconds later, he gazed at the debris using his x-ray vision. It took his about three seconds to find Trinity,"I see her, she's barely breathing," he listened hard,"and her heart beat's fading," he flew down toward the center of the pile,"She's right below me. Flash- you'll need to vibrate to get to her then vibrate out with her."

"What," Flash yelped," I can't do that! I've never tried to carry someone while vibrating threw solid walls!"

Supes shook his head,"You're gonna have to try. If I start moving things something could fall and crush her! And if we try to call anyone they might not make it here in time! Go!"

Flash started vibrating and carefully ran into the derbies. He had just a few seconds to grab Trinity (or at least the shield around her) before he kept running and made a u-turn. Flash ran out of the casino and towards the javelin without stopping. Batman was already waiting,"Put her here," he pointed at the gurney in the back of the jet. Flash ran forward and did as he was told.

Batman carefully examined Trinity before he pulled out a small neddle. Supes landed in the jet and glanced at it,"Is that a diamond?"

Batman nodded,"I figured the hardest rock on earth could cut her shields," he placed the needle a few millimeters above her arm and carefully pressed against the resistants. The three men gasped when the needle was shattered. Batman cursed under his breath.

"What now," Flash asked.

Batman started grabbing supplies,"I improvise and Supes get's us to the tower. J'onn would be more help."

Supes flew over to the controls and Flash followed.

"Trinity," a voice called,"Trinity."

I moaned and opened my eyes,"Wha..." Flash, Superman and Batman were leaning over me, and oxygen mask over my nose and mouth,"Aren't I supposed to be dead?"

Supes smiled,"She's okay," their gazes softened, and I removed the oxygen mask. We were back in the watchtower. John was in a bed next to mine and Hawkgirl was standing near the doorway.

"So," I sat up,"what did I miss?"

They- we'll more Flash- told me about what happened while I had been trapped, the last bomb having to be rushed out by him and Ace almost making everyone insane if it wasn't for Batman,"And after we were able to find the casino you were in Supes and I freed you and then I rushed you to the Javelin. Where Batman started your treatment. Did you know that your shields can't even be cut by diamond?"

I chuckled at how fast he'd gotten the story out,"Thanks for bringing me up to speed. No I didn't know about the diamond thing."

"You had us all worried," John chinned, "But we're all glad you're okay."

I nodded,"So am I. I promise you guys no more bomb missions for me."

**Its here! The missing pieces! yay! Please review! :D**


	2. Christmas

**Hi! Here's chapter 2! Kinda fluffy...**

**Thank you, Musical cake for reviewing!**

**I take no ownership of the Justice League! **

**My first Christmas with the League**

I carried tools with Hawkgirl to stop a planetary collision for a small planet with anouther. It was extremely cold so I bundled up. John and Supes both placed the larger parts onto the machine's base. Hawkgirl and I landed with Flash running up to us. He took all the tools and started running around the machine to start it up. With J'onn putting instructions into his mind.

The machine was activated and both the worlds was saved,"The Ice planets orbit is stabilized," Supes told us after checking it with a gadget,"These two worlds will never collide now."

"The nominations* are sending us their expressions of their relief and gratitude," J'onn said. The Javelin levitated down for us to fly in.

"Nice way to kick off a Christmas break," Flash smiled.

"I second that," Supes chuckled,"GL?"

John looked back,"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

Hawkgirl strode forward before she turned to face us,"I'll hitch a ride with GL."

"How about you big guy," Flash asked J'onn,"Any holiday plans?"

"I'm afraid this season has no meaning for me," J'onn told us before heading to the Javelin.

"Woah," Flash claimed," Frosty."

"I didn't know he could be like that," I agreed

Supes smiled,"We'll have to do something about that," he turned to me,"Are you still heading to the farm later?"

"Yep," I agreed," of course I do have to get a few things done first but then I'll be there," I turned to Flash as we boarded the jet,"What are you doing for the holidays?"

"I'm visiting with some of my biggest fans at an orphanage," Flash smiled," After I take some time to see some family and friends."

I Smiled," Aw. That's very nice of you, Flash."

"It's a tradition thing," Flash shrugged.

I had changed into a dark green sweater, black jeans and black boots. I smiled as I was given the microphone at a karaoke club in Central City,"Next up- is Lara," I know- it seems weird I'm going by my original name, but barely anyone remembers that whole thing now AND if anyone really wanted to know they'd just have to ask. I mean come on! LARA wasn't hiding anything anymore.

But as a pro-caution I was in a blonde wig and had green contacts in as I waved to the crowd and started singing the beginning of the song before the words came up on the screen,"_The snow's coming down /I'm watching it fall/Lots of people around /Baby please come home/ The church bells in town/ All ringing in song/Full of happy sounds/Baby please come home_," I started swaying to the beat, a guy with red hair and green eyes stood out to me. I even snapped my fingers with the music. Then my swaying turned into dancing.

"/_They're singing "Deck The Halls"/But it's not like Christmas at all /'Cause I remember when you were here/ And all the fun we had last year,/_"The guy was swaying with me and I reverted my gaze and sang to the others in the club,"/_Pretty lights on the tree/I'm watching them shine/You should be here with me/Baby please come home!/_"

The instrumental kicked in and I jumped down to dance with the crowd,"/_They're singing "Deck The Halls"/But it's not like Christmas at all /'Cause I remember when you were here/And all the fun we had last year /If there was a way /I'd hold back this tear/But it's Christmas day,_" I jumped back onto the stage and posed with each beat (aka where the choir sang Please),"/_Please beat/Please beat/Please beat/Please! /Baby please come home /Baby please come home/ Baby please come home/ Baby please come home!/"_

I sang the ending part as the words disappeared off the screen and the music decreased. The people clapped and cheered, I bowed and walked off stage.

The red headed guy walked up to me and handed me a complimentary glass of achohal-free eggnog,"That was pretty good."

I blushed and took the glass,"Thank you. What's your name?"

The guy kinda fumbled for a moment,"My name? My name is Wally West."

I sipped the eggnog,"Well my name is Lara, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that."

Wally smiled and relaxed more as we started to talk more and really enjoy each other's company. But all good things must come to an end and I realized I was running out of time to get to Smallville,"Oh no," I complained as I checked my watch," Listen Wally I've had a great time but I actually have to go! I have family and friends waiting."

Wally smiled,"No problem Lara. I understand."

"Thank you," I smiled and ran out the door before I ran into an alley. Then -when I was sure no one was looking- I flew towards Smallville.

I landed in the snow and walked up to the door, ringing the door bell,"Coming," a sweet voice called.

Mrs. Kent opened the door,"Oh, you must be Trinity!"

I smiled under my wig and contacts,"Yes, I am."

"Come in, come in," she ussred me in,"You're just in time for hot chocolate!"

I found myself laughing at the stories that Mr. Kent was telling,"This little guy was crazy for Christmas. We used to wrap his presents in lead foil so he wouldn't peek."

Clark blinked,"You mean Santa wrapped them," I raised my eyebrow and sipped my hot chocolate.

"Oh," Mrs. Kent said," Of course dear. Now J'onn, Trinity," I looked up,"Clark tells us you both are on your own this year. We don't allow anyone to visit for the holidays without taking a present home with them."

"But I brought no gift for you," J'onn said confused.

"I apologize as well," I said a bit shocked myself.

rolled her eyes at us,"Nonsense both of your company is the only present we need."

I carefully removed the wrapping paper and pulled out a black and white scarf,"Aw it's so cute! Thank you," I wrapped it around my neck.

"Our group at the community center always knits a few extra gifts," J'onn pulled out a yellow and orange sweater.

"It's lovely," J'onn said putting it on. But it was huge on him!

Mrs. Kent frowned,"I wasn't sure about the size.."

J'onn shifted his body to were he fit it anyway,"I can grow into it," he smiled.

Later that night as I was leaving after I said my good-byes, I headed towards Central city. I passed by the orphanage Flash had said he was going to be at and stopped by. Of course I changed into my Trinity costume first. With the added scarf.

"Hello," the woman greeted me,"Can I help you?"

"I'm a friend of Flash's," I replied," and I was wondering if he was still here?"

A little blonde headed girl ran up to me,"You know Mr. Flash?"

I smiled,"Yes I do. I'm Trinity, a League Member that works with him. Kinda like his teammate."

The kids looked unsure and a boy narrowed his eye,"That doesn't make any sense! Flash doesn't need a teammate."

"Come on now kids-" The woman started but I stopped her.

I smiled warmly at the kids,"Sure Flash doesn't need a teammate- Here in the city anyway- but when he's out saving the world... Even the greatest heroes need back-up."

The kids turned away to talk amongst themselves. The woman placed her hand on my shoulder,"Flash went to go get the Kid's there traditional present."

The kids walked back up to me,"Okay," the blonde girl said,"We believe you."

I smiled,"I guess I'll wait with you guys for Flash then-do you want to here about one of my adventures with Flash and the others?"

"Yay!"

*********

"Hey kids," Flash greeted them about thirty minutes later,"Santa Flash is back," I stood next to the woman who had greeted me when I first arrived and the kids cheered,"Along with my special helper," my mouth fell open when Ultra-Humanite (wearing a top hat of all things!),"Freaky the snowman!"

"Freaky" held out the toy,"Just give them the toy and take me to jail."

"You sure it won't," Flash made an explosion noise.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Freaky placed the duck onto the floor and it turned on. It started telling the Nutcracker! At first the kids were confused. So was Flash,"Well an improvement wouldn't you say," Ultrahumanite smirked.

"I kinda liked it when he made the poopy noise," Flash shrugged. But once he saw the Kid's faces he smiled," But this is good too."

I met Flash outside of the prison, right after we dropped of Ultrahumaite,"That was really sweet of you. Ya know."

Flash smiled and rubbed the back of his head,"Ya I guess. How about we go get some eggnog?"

"Sure," I smiled even if my heart started to beat wildly. What? No! I ... What about Wally? Does this mean I like two guys at the same time? Why me...

"Why not," I said despite my inner turmoil.

Flash then escorted me to a small cafe, he knew everyone in there, Even to go as far as to greet every single person- It was really cool. He got two cups and handed one to me,"Thanks."

He beamed," You're welcome. By the way- like the knew scarf."

I smiled," Thanks... It's one of is kind, I got it as a present," I blushed," I actually got everyone presents. I'd tell you what I got everyone but...," I put my finger over my mouth and winked," You have to unwrap it first!"

Flash perked up,"REALLY! Oh man," he immediately drooped," I didn't get you anything sorry."

i smiled,"It's fine Flash. It's not like I'm expecting anyone else to give me something. Besides," I motioned at him with my eggnog cup,"You pay and we call it even?"

Flash chucked and we did a quick 'Cheers'," I think I'll do that."

" Hey, Trinity," I cocked my head at The Flash's sudden shyness.

"What Flash?"

"you think," he paused fingering his glass,"You think that there is such. Thing as Christmas miracles?"

I felt my heart stop and then start,"I think their could be some," I checked my watch... Crap! I had to go... Even if I had checked off all my Christmas to-do list. I needed to get back for monitor duty and Batsy would kill me if I was late. Okay... Not literally. I stood up,patting Flash on the hand," Sorry Flash but I gotta go. See you later."

Flash smiled up at me,"Bye Trinity see you later!"

Flash looked out of his window as he thought about Trinity. He almost jumped out of his chair as he saw a young blonde woman that looked exactly like Lara walking down the street. Hold on a minute... THAT WAS LARA.

Flash watched as Lara looked over her shoulder. A black and white scarf blew in the cold wind... Well that looked familiar,"One of a kind huh..."Flash shook his head and mumbled. Maybe he should lay off the eggnog. Even if it was non-alcoholic...

Trinity flew up into the Watchtower, after leaving populated Central City she was able to change back into her costume and fly up to the watchtower and catch a few hours of sleep.

As she walked into the monitoring room, Batman turned around to greet her. He pulled out the small ceramic German Shepard ,"Thank you for the gift Trinity."

Trinity smiled," No problem,"she got each member of the League their own statue, Diana got a silver doe. Hawkgirl got a golden eagle, J'onn was getting an orange tabby kitten, GL was getting a wolverine from his Army days. Superman was getting a brown boxer dog. And Flash... His was the most expensive... It was slightly larger than the others it was a cheetah, frozen in a running stance, it was full of grace.

Trinity just hoped everyone liked their gifts. Batman tapped her on the shoulder,"I got you a gift in return," he handed her a heavy gift. Then he brooded out of the Watchtower... However he left... Trinity unwrapped the gift and gasped," Whoa," Batsy must have been loaded... Because he had gotten her a silver necklace that could obviously hold her costume, instead of her having to store it into her pocket. It had diamonds and a blue tented covering over a small hollow area.

Trinity looked up at the monitors,"Thank you Batman."

**THANK YOU REVIEW!**

**ME:Ow! Ow! My stomach! T-the irony is just too much!**

**maya: you know... If this was a movie I'd be screaming at the screen like you were when you watched ****_Olympus Has Fallen_****.**

**Me: THEY WERE MAKING ME MAD!**

**Trinity: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE! This isn't even your story! Get back to ****_The Girls_****! I'll meet you there later!**

**Me: THAT REMINDS ME! I only need one more vote to post the next chapter in ****_The Girls_****! Don't give me that load of bull that someone else will do it! It has to be you!**


	3. Starcrossed pt 1

**Starcrossed- Pt. 1**

** Heeelllllloooooo! I know I haven't posted in a while, sorry, sorry! But I HAVE MY LAPTOP back! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**Also, thank you Musical Cake for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Trinity: Ashy only owns me!**

**note, several PPOV changes- Don't kill me!**

I was on patrol at the international peacesummet with Wonder Woman when Batman checked in with everyone,"The delegates from Casnea are just arriving. Any sign of trouble?"

Wonder Woman and I landed on the Washington monument," Nothing here," WW reported.

Flash checked in next with J'onn,"Zilch, not even a sleazy polotition. Are you sure we need to be here?"

"According to my sources-" Batman started but I tuned him out.

"So Diana," I started," Any luck with getting the B-man to soften up?"

Diana jumped,"W-what?"

I laughed,"Oh come on Diana. I see the way you two glance at each other... Or at least his body language and the way you look at him."

Diana blushed and leaned against the monument,"Well, what about you? You've been acting strangely for the past few weeks."

"Strangly?"

Diana shook her head," forgive me I meant to say you have been acting differently. IMing someone at all hours and leaving the watchtower on a weekly bases on certain days."

"Oh," I blushed," That. I met this guy on christmas and he and I have been dating. It's nothing big."

Diana raised her eyebrow,"Really? And just how old is this young man? You are still only a young teen."

"Twenty-one," I sighed," I'm twenty-one. Mentally and physically. We've been over this-" Thunder went off but that didn't sound right..,"That's not thunder," Diana and I met Hawkgirl and GL and we headed towards the noise.

"GL," Batman called," Report."

"Not exactly your garden verity terrorists," GL told him.

"It's a gardanien class 7 cruser," Hawkgirl reported as we neared the ship.

"A what-now," I pulled forward raising my eyebrow at her.

I didn't get my answer though,"Whatch out for the plasma cannon!"

GL and Diana were shot backwards while I threw up a shield and was able to stop the blast from hitting me. I turned to see Flash catch Diana and GL. The cannon aimed at Batman next, but he managed to move as well.

Hawkgirl and I dodged more of the cannons' fire when we met J'onn and Supes mid-air,"We'll draw their fire."

I followed her,"WE?!"

"We'll take out the rear stabilizers," Supes told us as they flew off in the other direction.

"Wait don't," Hawkgirl tried to warn them- but it was too late! J'onn and Supes were shocked and started falling. I was about to help Hawkgirl catch them when the plasma cannon turned on me!

My shields held- for like two seconds! I was blasted backwards, but luckily Flash ran forward and caught me,"Thanks," I told him as he set me down near the others. Come on heart... Calm down! Calm down! Calm down!

"No problem."

Hawkgirl landed next to us with J'onn and Supes,"Anyother suggestions," J'onn asked us.

That when something hit the cursor,"Woah," Flash said a the bright light hurt our eyes. I gave a little yelp of fear. The ship landed and started to slide towards us. I levitated up and threw a shield around the ship slowly causing it to slow to a halt.

I turned to see the fleet of other ships with the others my mouth dropped open,"out of the frying pan and into the fire," Supes stated before he readied to take off.

"No wait," I turned to Hawkgirl. A smaller ship flew out of the biggest one and landed before us. The hatch opened and I could see a figure with wings... But I couldn't make out any distinct features until my eyes adjusted. He was a ... thanagarien!?

******Because I'm lazy We're skipping most of the scenes that I don't really find important for Trinity right now******

"I don't believe in coincidences," I heard Batman say as I walked into the make-shift morgue.

"Neither do I," I stood next to Diana,"So what exactly are you trying to prove Batsy?"

"She has a point," Diana stated,"How is this going to help- you don't know anything about Gordainien physiology."

"No," batman agreed while he looked into the microscope,"But I know a frozen liver when I see one."

I paused for a moment... Frozen liver. "What," Diana asked shocked as well.

"The crew of this ship were long dead long before the thanagariens shot them down," Batman concluded for us.

"Not good," I muttered,"Sounds like we were set up."

"Exactly," Batman echoed.

I listened with Diana as Batman was in disguised in the Thanagarien stronghold,"I really hope he finds out what he wants to know."

Diana nodded as well,"So do I."

"Diana I was right,"Batman radioed us about thirty minutes later,"The gordainens are nowhere near earth! The thanagariens are-"

Diana jumped towards the comm. unit when we heard him groan in pain,"Batman come in! Can you hear me?"

I muttered a curse word under my breath,"Batman," I didn't get a reply. I rushed to my room and grabbed a prototype of a teleporting devise that Batman and J'onn were working on. I turned it on and thankfully arrived at the desert.

I found Superman, John, J'onn and Flash fighting Thanagriens, the Javelin was destroyed, not to mention they were losing!

I dive-bombed many of the "hawkmen", with a large shield around me so they couldn't touch me and were thrown to the ground, That's when the tanks showed up, but the blue lights put them out of condition. Soon J'onn was down, then John and Superman. I saw them about to shoot Flash,"Look out," I yelled but it hit him.

That was it. My vision turned red. I roared in anger and started taking hawkman after hawkman. Then the force field went up, and I put an invisability shield up. The hawkmen left me alone unable to find me.

I saw Hawkgirl hit John,"Oh that is it," I flew as far up a I could and released my invisablility shield and placed the smallest around my body as I could before dive-bombing at Hawkgirl. I hit the ground about two feet away from her. Hro was thrown about ten feet away, Hawkgirl gasped at me,"Traitor! You're no better than the Joker or Harley," I created a shield around her neck,"You're going to let them just abuse their power like that- to your own friends!" my shield started to tighten around her neck. I felt my humanity and sense of right and wrong disappear, like Silence was resurfacing in me - it scared me. Hro jumped up and rushed at me, I ducked and then I realize what I was doing I let Hawkgirl fall to the ground, I suddenly couldn't breath, my vision started blacking out and I collapsed.

**NO POV**

Hawkgirl and Kragger walked through their prison. First was Superman,"Traitor," he roared at Hawkgirl and tried to get at her but his chains held.

The two Luetinets kept moving,"Look at them," Kragger said,"Weak,"They passed J'onn then they passed Flash, who was struggling to get up," Useless," they passed Batman who wasn't even moving,"Broken," they came to Diana,"It would have been difficult to storm their watchtower without the access code you provided," John looked up,"Also you're analysis of their weaknesses was most helpful."

"But I did not have weaknesses for all of them," Hawkgirl protested, her eyes flicked towards Trinity, who was fighting to stay conscious in her air-tight cell. A constant changing of her air so she barely had enough to live.

Kragger chuckled,"When you explained that nothing could pierce her shields- not even your mace- we were worried. But then the incident with that Joker person happened and you explained a lack of air stopped her from doing any strainious activities... We figured that cell would keep her at bay," Kragger turned his attention to John,"That one will be the least trouble of all. He's nothing without his toy," Kragger held up John's ring.

John looked away,"Don't underestimate them," Hawkgirl ridiculed.

"You're right," Kragger told her, placing the ring back in his pocket. Then he reached for his gun,"Perhaps We should make sure they are not a threat," he started to hand Hawkgirl the gun,"Better still perhaps you should."

Hawkgirl took the gun before saying,"The point of the occupation is to keep peace while we finish our mission. If we kill earth's heroes the natives will revolt," she handed Kragger the gun back and started to walk away," Our best plan is to build the shield then go," she called over her shoulder," Make sure they're all taken care of."

**Trinity POV**

I couldn't breath. That's all I knew, the shallow intake of air keeping me alive. It all hurt, my lungs and my heart. I had almost killed Hawkgirl. If we survived this I was going to leave the league. I almost killed someone... Tears left my eyes. I didn't want to turn into some sort of maniac that killed. I knew that probably wouldn't happened... But my mind kept thinking of my time as Silence. I didnt want to be that again. It could get worse the more I bacame that.. If I did...

I gazed out to see Hawkgirl and some other Thanagarien standing outside my cell,/I'm sorry/ I cried in my head towards Hawkgirl,/ I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of it! Please... I'm so sorry!/

They left, and I fought to stay awake. They hadn't given me knew air lately... My life force around me was like a flame, the less air it received the more chance it had to die. I finally gave into the darkness.

**NO POV**

J'onn jumped when he noted that Trinity's life force died away until it was only an ember,"No," he whispered. A gaurd came in to give him food,"please you must help the girl in the last cell."

The guard looked at him,"An I would do that because?"

J'onn tensed,"Because if Hakwgirl found out you let a prisoner die she'll have your head!"

The gaurd realized the threat of his life and he ran out of the room leaving the plate behind him and shouted at the hawkman manning the air filter.

J'onn smiled a his friend's life fource proceed to rise like a flame's.

**Trinity POV**

I slowly woke up as the air was filtered threw again. I took greedy gulps of air. That's when it all happened,"Security Breach- cell block seven," a guard called over the PA system. I carefully stood leaning hard on the wall. Someone had gotten free, I made my way over to the front of my cell. My legs shook and I was gasping for air. It was slow, painful work. I shook my head trying to clear it of the black spots rising up in my vision.

I heard the lasers start up an Diana using her wristlets,"Diana," Batman called,"The force field," she smashed his and Batman ran out.

"Free the others," Diana told him before she flew up to take out guards. Batman used a guard to short out Flash's forced field. Then Flash unlocked Batman's cuffs. I saw batman free Superman. Flash saved J'onn. Flash made his way over to my cell,"Hey Trinity- you okay?"

"Shut... Up," I gasped," and... Turn ... Off," I didn't need to gasp anything else. He punched the force field generator and air flooded my cell. I gave a yowl as my life-force seemed to flare up like fire. I flew over to John's cell,"Took you two long enough," as I punched the lock,"Behind you!"

Flash tackled the guard and John knocked him out with his hand cuffs. I placed a shield around three guards and hurtled them at the wall. I had my back turned when somesort of laser gun gut threw the ship,"We're loosing altitude fast," Diana called,"We need to get out of here now!"

I floated up and grabbed Flash in my way out, following Superman and Diana.

We charged out of an alley Metropolis (But honestly I have no clue where we are)! I kept an eye on our backsides,"Go," John grunted from the front and we fled the alley into another. A type of car passed us and I jumped behind a garbage can with John and Diana. They soon left, but I glanced over my shoulder to see two Thanagarien shadows,"We gotta move people," I whispered. We bolted out of the alley. Diana broke open the door to something.

"Everyone inside," J'onn told us and we went in without question- of course Superman helped John with his cuffs first.

We walked into somesort of clothing store,"That x-ray vision working yet," John asked Superman.

"Just enough to see hawk solders still patrolling the skies," Superman answered after squinting at the roof.

"They'll have the whole city covered by now," J'onn exclaimed.

"Who knows," Flash started," Maybe they'll get tired and go home,"Everyone- including me- shot him a look,"Yeah I know! But a little optimism at a time like this couldn't hurt!"

I jumped when Hro's voice cut the air,"This is the voice of Thanagarien occupational authority. Your so-called Justice league is in violation of our Marshall Law. They are to be considered an enemy- and will be dealt with on site. Any person found aiding or harboring them will be summarily punished."

"Well," Flash muttered,"So much for optimism."

Batman snapped into this leader-like mode,"For the time being we'll have to go under ground."

Diana shot him a look,"How do exactly hide when the entire planet is looking for us?"

"They're looking for the Justice League," J'onn interjected grabbing a jacket sleeve and inspecting it,"without our costumes we are merely ordinary citizens," he transformed into his detective form.

"Hold on a second here," Flash started,"What about the whole 'secret identity thing? I mean I trust you but I'm not sure I'm ready to-"

Batman strode forward and poked Flash in the chest," Wally West," I think my heart stopped beating," Clark Kent," Batman continued as if nothing had happened. He pulled off his own cowl,"Bruce Wayne."

"Show off," Flash rolled his eyes as he pulled off his own mask. He turned to me,"what about Trinity?"

Bruce glanced at me,"I don't know."

**and as I say this is part 1... and now i bid you ado! Have a wonderful day and review! :D**


End file.
